


And a happy new year

by reason_says



Category: Bandom, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett and Travis McCoy are stranded together for Christmas. One guess what results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, this never happened. I am in no way affiliated with any of the real people referenced herein, and I am making no money from this.

**And a happy new year**

Travis didn't know why he'd expected his flight to be on time. It was almost Winter in Chicago, after all, and New York wasn't much better. He probably would have been better off talking a bus, except then he wouldn't get to have coffee with William while he was waiting. (Not that William was technically allowed past the baggage check, but who needed Maja when he was six-foot-three of pure sex? The attendant had gawked at him, not noticing that the paper she was being shown was, in fact, a bank statement.)

The fond goodbyes were being spoiled somewhat by the terrible airport coffee. Travis grimaced at it, glancing at the duty-free shop and wondering how smart it was to get drunk before takeoff. Considering he wasn't actually a pilot (but he played one on TV, he kept telling people, mostly when he was too drunk to remember the experience) he couldn't see that it would do much harm. But then he wouldn't be sober enough to appreciate his last few minutes with William until the new year, and that just was _not_ OK. He pushed the coffee away, but didn't stand up, instead leaning across the table.

William, who Travis suspected was still drunk from last night, leaned in too, their foreheads touching. Travis had long ago stopped wondering how they looked together, two ridiculously tall (and, let's face it, he told himself, _ridiculously_ attractive) men snuggling in an airport. (Not that he didn't worry about being recognised, but that was a different question entirely, and the fans were used to Bill's touchy nature by now.)

"You know," William whispered, lowering his eyes in a false show of shyness, "if your flight's canceled, you could always come back and have Christmas with me."

Travis smiled. "Well, thanks for the offer, baby, but," he sat up, stretching, "I think it'll be fine." William's eyes widened, and Travis cringed, knowing he had effectively doomed the flight.

Sure enough, the loudspeaker crackled with an announcement: "Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Flight seven four three direct from Chicago to New York on Delta has been canceled due to inclement weather. Once again, flight seven four three from Chicago to New York has been canceled. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause you, and we hope you find another way to get home to your loved ones this holiday season."

There was more, but Travis didn't hear it. As soon as the flight number came through, he pulled out his cellphione and called his Mother.

"Hey, Mom? Yeah, everything's fine. The flight's been canceled, though, so I'm gonna stay with Bill a few more days. Yeah, of course. Yeah, I'll try to get another plane. Mom, I'll be there for Christmas, I promise. I still have a week! Yeah. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." He hung up with a snap, and smirked at William. "You were saying?"

If questioned later, the other patrons of the airport food court would have been hardpressed to say which of the men leapt up first. Everyone would agree, though, that they were at the front gates within seconds, rushing for Bill's car.

That evening, after they'd eaten and William had made them eggnog that was roughly one part egg and five parts nog, they made the mistake of trying to hang tinsel. William didn't have a proper tree, so they were stuck decorating a houseplant, and the tinsel was soon scattered all over the room. (Far more of it than Travis would have liked was adorning his hair, but he gave as good as he got, and William looked very much like a Faerie princess. If Faerie princesses were freakishly tall and wearing yesterday's jeans and flannel.)

Somewhere between the sex and the dinner, William had dug out a tape (yes, _tape,_ and even he was surprised he still had it) of holiday songs. Judy Garland singing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas', filled the air, before cracking into some nameless starlet singing 'Merry Christmas Baby'. William suddenly perked up, sloshing the eggnog out of his glass as he twirled around, singing along.

 _Merry Christmas, baby  
You sure did treat me nice_

He pushed Travis onto the couch, weaving around the room and getting ever grander with his gestures.

 _You gave me a diamond ring for Christmas  
Now I'm living in paradise,_

It was only when William straddled Travis on the couch, drink still firmly in hand, that Travis had serious doubts about his sobriety. Not because of the straddling - Travis was more than used to that - but because William wasn't kissing him.

"Bill, exactly how much of that shit have you drunk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at William's almost empty glass. William grinned, listening to the music, marking the perfect time to sing along:

 _Haven't had a drink this morning  
But I'm all lit up like a Christmas tree_

"Man, you're a liar and you know it." Any further allegations were muffled when William crushed his mouth against Travis'.


End file.
